Una Segunda Oportunidad
by EmmaCullen12
Summary: Bella queda demasiado dolida después de la muerte de su madre & la de su padrastro. Meses mas tarde muere el chico que ella creía & sigue creyendo era el amor de su vida, lo que le conlleva a una grave depresión. 2 años después de toda la desgracia que ocurrió & en visitar distintos psiquiatras & psicólogos, su padre Charlie se vuelve a casar, lo que hace que sienta que su mundo s
1. Una Segunda Oportunidad

Mi primer historia en FanFiction!… Mi nombre es _**Emma Ramírez**_ & espero este Fic sea de su agrado… Chicas, _¡chicos!_ (_que espero haya_) Bienvenidos sean a…

**"Una Segunda Oportunidad"**.

Gracias a mi gran e incondicional amiga _**Meli Rosen **_que me a apoyado desde el principio en este Fic _(& de muchos mas que hoy en día no he publicado a excepción de 1)_… ¡amiga no se que haría sin ti! _"snif, snif"._

* * *

**PROLOGO**

Bella queda demasiado dolida después de la muerte de su madre & la de su padrastro. Meses mas tarde muere el chico que ella creía & sigue creyendo era el amor de su vida, lo que le conlleva a una grave depresión. 2 años después de toda la desgracia que ocurrió & en visitar distintos psiquiatras & psicólogos, su padre Charlie se vuelve a casar, lo que hace que sienta que su mundo se vuelve mas mierda de lo que era.

La vida para Bella ya no tenia sentido, toda la gente que ella alguna vez llamo _"amigo"_ ahora la juzgaban por su comportamiento, sin saber por lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo en su vida. La Bella que todos conocían se esfumo de poco a poco sin quedar ni una pizca de la alegre, simpática, carismática, e introvertida chica que alguna ves sonrió de oreja a oreja & vio lo positivo de la vida.

Todos en el instituto la comenzaron a molestar & decían que era la chica _"Emo" _ ya que su comportamiento era el mismo de siempre. Un día Bella se harto de todos los comentarios que decían de ella & de las cosas que le hacían… Bella decidió ponerle fin a todo eso.

Cada chico & chica del instituto que la molesto hiso que pagara por todo lo que habían dicho & hecho. Con la ayuda de su grupo de _"amigos"_ (a excepción de Alice, Seth, Jacob & Vanessa; ya que ellos decían que era demasiado) los humillo, maltrato & hasta pisoteo a cada una de esas personas que la lastimaron dejándoles en claro que si seguían molestándola volvería a hacerles los mismo… pero _PEOR_. Todos en el instituto le tenían un poco de miedo pero a la vez respeto. Nadie quería toparse con la Bella Nueva & mucho menos con el grupo popular de la escuela.

Pero lo que Bella no sabia es que alguien… una persona en especial, llegaría a su vida tratándola de convertir de nuevo en la chica alegre que algún día fue. Bella sabía que costaría demasiado volver a "_querer"_ o "_amar"_ a alguien & se propuso a ser jodidamente fría con toda persona aquella que la quería ayudar. Pero esa persona… ese chico que repentinamente volvió a la vida de Bella se propuso lo opuesto, el decidió ayudar a toda acosta a Bella a pesar de que su comportamiento anterior no era del todo bien visto por los profesores & por sus padres, pues el era el típico chico popular & mujeriego. Al principio cuando regreso a su ciudad de origen no sabia por todo el daño que había pasado ella, con el tiempo se fue enterando & aun así no le importo, pues bella era la razón de su existencia. Ya que por ella… había decido irse sabiendo que no le iba a corresponder años atrás.

Con el tiempo el iba a hacer que Bella volviera a confiar, que volviera a sonreír, que volviera a hacer la chica de la que el se enamoro; & en hacerle entender que, para su familia, para el amor, pero sobre todo para la vida, siempre hay… _"Una Segunda Oportunidad"._

* * *

_**X favor, háganme saber qe les pareció el pequeño pedacito de esta historia.**_

_**P.D: ando bien emocionadilla con mi nuevo Fic:) & de nuevo espero que les guste.**_

_**E;R **_


	2. Recuerdos amargos

►**ADVERTENCIA: CONTIENE UN POCO DE PALABRAS FUERTES & ALGO DE LEMMON. LEER BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD.◄**

**Una Segunda Oportunidad**

~Capitulo 1. Recuerdos amargos~

**BPOV**

_No sabes cuanto lo siento bells- dijo Jacob. El, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Vanessa, Kate, Irina & Tanya estaban a unos cuantos pasos donde Jacob & yo yacíamos._

_-Leah, Seth & los demás chicos de la reserva que no pueden estar aquí, te mandan su mas sentido pésame- ellos no podían estar aquí ya que el velorio de mi madre era en Phoenix, Arizona._

_Ni EL podía estar aquí. _

_Odiaba a su padre por hacerlo que viajara con el a Italia para cumplir su castigo._

_-¡AMOR!-esas 4 palabras fueron suficientes para que reconociera su voz._

_-¡shhh!- el se les quedo mirando a las demás personas que lo callaron. Sabia que mentalmente las estaba maldiciendo, cosa que agradecí ya que no se podía dar el lujo de decir mierda & media en presencia del velorio_

_-siento haberme tardado tanto mi vida, pero el aeropuerto estaba hecho un asco de gente…- asentí, no traía ganas de hablar & el lo capto- lamento mucho lo que paso… si pudiera hacer algo para que no estés con esa carita créeme qe ya lo hubiera hecho- sus manos acunaron mis mejillas, mis ojos se pusieron cristalinos & sentí húmedas mis mejillas. Pego su frente con la mía _

_-suéltalo amor… te hará bien- me jalo hacia su pecho & me dio un abrazo de oso. Llore sobre su pecho como nunca antes lo había hecho. Dolía demasiado el saber que nunca mas en mi vida volvería ver a mi cariñosa madre. _

_Ni siquiera le pregunte como le había hecho para que su padre lo dejara venir._

_-es que… por que me la quito… ella debería de estar… ¡Oh dios cuanto la extrañare!- seguía sollozando, el me estaba acariciando la espalda & me seguía diciendo que sacara todo, que eso era bueno._

_Pero como iba a ser bueno, si me habían quitado a la persona que me dio la vida._

_-bella… lamento lo que sucedió… sabes bien que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que quieras- dijo Alice tomándome de la mano_

_-Alice tiene razón bella, cuentas con todos nosotros en lo que tú quieras, cuñada- dijo Vanessa. Ella era la novia de Jacob, era una chica muy linda & sabia que amaba con toda su vida a mi mejor amigo. Le sonreí, pero mi sonrisa no llego hasta mis ojos. Lo de cuñada lo decía por que Jacob siempre dijo que el me veía como su hermano mayor._

_-gr-gr-gra-ci-ci-as- tartamudeé_

_¡Dios, como dolía! _

_-bella, ¿necesitas algo?, no se un vaso de agua o una aspirina- dijo Tanya_

_-gracias, pero no… esa mierda me dará sueño & no quiero dormir… quiero estar cerca de ella… en todo momento- me quede mirando el ataúd de mi madre. _

_Me acerque a verla & de repente el escenario se convirtió en un cuarto blanco, había una camilla que la tapaba una cortina blanca que solo dejaba mostrar unos pies… eras los de un hombre. Me entro un pánico enorme cuando jale la cortina & vi que era Demetri el que estaba en la camilla. Me acerque a el, vi que tenia puesto tantas madres en su cuerpo._

_Había un catete en su brazo izquierdo que me imagino contenía suero, había una especie de pinza en su dedo índice que marcaba los latidos de su corazón. En su nariz le habían puesto oxigeno._

_-a-a-cerca-te… a-a-mor- tartamudeo & extendió su brazo hacia mi. Fui directo a el & entrelace mi mano con la suya _

_-no debes hacer esfuerzos bebe, te hará daño… tienes que descansar- dije sentándome a un lado de el & acariciando su hermoso cabello_

_Mire sus ojos azules, el era un chico mas alto que yo, su piel era igual o mas pálida que la mía, su cabello era castaño claro & en el sol se veían unos destellos rojizos. Tan parecido al mío. Tenia la cara muy afilada, sus labios eran muy finos & de color rosa._

_-patrañas Isabella, yo estoy mas fuerte que un jodido árbol- le sonreí, no quise discutir con el por haberme llamado Isabella, puesto que el lo hacia por cariño_

_-no lo dudo corazón, pero por si las dudas… no queremos que te dejen mas tiempo aquí ¿o si?- el negó & me sonrió_

_- es la primera vez que no me repelas por que te llamo Isabella_

_-es por que se que te gusta llamarme así… & si eso a ti te gusta, a mi también me debe de empezar a gustar_

_-gracias mi vida… pero te llamo así por que se que soy el único que te dice por ese nombre, es original & soy el único que te puede llamar así… Isabella… la mas linda, hermosa & bella mujer que eh visto en mi vida - me sonroje, el dejo mi mano libre & me acaricio la mejilla_

_-me encanta cuando te sonrojas… haces que mi amiguito se ponga duro & erecto… ¡dios Isabella!, me dan ganas de hacerte el amor aquí & escuchar tus lindos & sexys gemidos, mas cuando llegas al orgasmo- el tenia sus ojos un poco dilatados & su labio inferior entre sus dientes, eso iso que me sonrojara mas & le diera un pequeño manotazo en su mano_

_-¡oye!, ¿Por qué el golpe?_

_- por que eres un pervertido que en lo único que piensa es en sexo_

_- no es sexo lo que hacemos bebe… es mas que eso… tu & yo hacemos el amor_

_- sexo… amor… es lo mismo, tu metes al pequeño Demi en la cueva de la felicidad… si no fuera por que el tiempo corre estoy segura que vivirías hay- el se rio por mi comentario, pero aun así note que lo había excitado un poco mas_

_-creo que me equivoque cuando dije que hacías sexys gemidos- lo mire dudosa- tu & yo no hacemos sexys gemidos amor… ¡tu & yo gritamos sexy!- eso iso que riera un poco & le diera otro golpe_

_- ¿& ahora por que este segundo golpe?_

_-por que yo no grito, tu eres el que grita "Isabella, estoy por llegar al paraíso… solo abre mas tus piernas amor para por fin llegar"- imite su voz ruda & el se rio un poco mas fuerte_

_- tu no pones mucha resistencia que digamos, aparte tu también gritas cosas como "si Dem, mas fuerte… no pares… quiero mas tiempo al pequeño Demi dentro de la cueva"- iso una voz chillona que no tenia nada que ver con la mía_

_-yo no hablo así mentiroso_

_-como sea, quiero hacerte el amor… así que empieza a quitarte la ropa o por lo menos el pantalón & los pantis para poder enterrarme en ti- lo mire, yo también quería que lo hiciéramos, pero estábamos en un hospital_

_-que pasa… ¿acaso no quieres hacerlo?- me acaricio mi mano_

_-claro que si… tenemos un rato que no lo hacemos, pero…_

_-¿pero que? _

_-es que… Demetri, estamos en un hospital… ¡en un jodido hospital!- enfatice la palabra "hospital"_

_- mira yo ya estoy listo, solo es cuestión de que me arremangue un poco esta jodida bata & listo. Aparte, ¿que tiene de malo?, Isabella por si no lo recuerdas lo hemos hecho en los baños, en el patio trasero & hasta detrás de los arbustos de la escuela, no creo que te de pena que lo hagamos aquí._

_-no me recuerdes que lo hemos hecho en la escuela… pero entiende amor, aquí trabaja el Dr. Carlisle, no queremos que le diga a mi padre que ya desfloraron a su hijita de 15 años- el me miro un poco divertido &…_

_-de acuerdo, entonces haremos esto… vas, le pones seguro a la puerta, apagas la luz, caminas & te quitas la ropa sexymente, por lo memos de la cintura para abajo. Mientras yo me arremango la pinche bata, llegando aquí te subes a la cama, te posicionas & dejas que el pequeño Demi haga su trabajo- lo mire pensando en que tan rápido había creado el plan. _

_Quería hacerlo._

_Quería que Demetri & yo hiciéramos el amor._

_Comencé a besarlo apasionadamente mientras gemía en su boca, una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi columna e hiso que mordiera un poco su labio. Hice caso cuando me dijo que cerrara la puerta, verifique que no hubiera mucho movimiento & agradecí que nos hubiera tocado en uno de los últimos cuartos, rápido la cerré. Cuando iba a apagar la luz el me dijo que mejor la dejara así, quería verme desnuda. La deje prendida & me fui quitando la ropa, lentamente mientras el me veía con deseo & se arremangaba la bata. Torpemente temblaba al sentir como iba bajando mi panti. Cuando estuve a un lado de su cama vi que el pequeño Demi estaba muy despierto, me subí a la camilla & me puse encima del pequeño Demi, hice que el hiciera su trabajo, comencé a moverme un poco de arriba hacia abajo. Cuando menos acorde ya estábamos "gimiendo". _

_Me arque un poco & empecé a sentir como mis paredes se contraían mas a su miembro, era una de las mejores sensaciones que había podido sentir. El culmino primero pero siguió hasta que yo también llegue a mi orgasmo. Gemí el nombre de Demetri mientras el seguía moviéndose un poco para alargar el placer, me recosté sobre su pecho & nos quedamos un rato así para recuperar el aliento mientras el acariciaba mi espalda, yo besaba su lindo cuello_

_-tardare demasiado tiempo en quitarme tu imagen de mi mente bebe- dijo mientras daba suspiros. _

_Demetri sacaba todo lo lujuriosa que era & a veces me escuchaba decirle que nunca quisiera que parara. Me quede un rato dormida & fue en ese momento cuando desee estar totalmente despierta._

_Lo siguiente paso muy rápido, en un abrir & cerrar de ojos Demetri estaba en coma & luchando por su vida, mientras que Carlisle no hacia nada. La familia de Demetri estaba muy preocupada. Lo siguiente que escuche… hiso que mi mundo se estremeciera_

_- por favor Heidi… te lo suplico… no lo desconectes- Heidi era la madre de Demetri, su padre se llamaba Aro. El tenia 3 hermanos, 2 eran gemelos que se llamaban Alec & jane, el otro chico era el mayor & se llamaba Félix _

_- lo siento hija… pero no quiero que mi niño siga sufriendo_

_-pero… el se va a despertar… yo lo se… solo dale mas tiempo_

_-hija, se lo mucho que amas a mi hijo… pero debes entender que el no despertara… bella, quiero que escuches lo que nos dijo Carlisle- el papa de Alice estaba a detrás de el señor Aro. El se acerco a nosotros_

_- Aro siento mucho por lo que están pasando_

_-si, lo se primo- suspiro- pero quiero que también se lo expliques a bella… nosotros ya tomamos una decisión _

_- bella sabes bien por que Demetri esta aquí ¿cierto?- asentí, sabia que estaba hay por una sobredosis de drogas- le hicimos un lavado de estomago para poder sacar toda la droga que consumió… pero el ha consumido por un largo tiempo haciendo que empezara a afectar su sistema neurológico, conllevándolo al cerebro… cuando nos gritaste el estaba teniendo un ataque epiléptico, a causa de la sobredosis. Lo pudimos controlar pero desgraciadamente callo en coma- mis lagrimas caían como cascada, siempre le dije a Demetri que dejara de consumir por que era un adicto, pero el me decía que en cualquier momento lo dejaba_

_-le hicimos un encefalograma &…_

_-por favor Carlisle, solo dime que fue lo que paso_

_-desgraciadamente… tuvo un derrame cerebral- sentí que el piso tembló & me derrumbaba. Unas manos me sostenían de lado & lado, me di cuenta que eran las manos de Alice & Jacob. Yo sabía lo que significaba eso_

_-&… ¿va a despertar?… ¿verdad?- Carlisle negó. Jacob me jalo hacia su pecho & comencé a llorar_

_-lo siento bella… pero no sabemos con exactitud si el vaya a despertar… si lo hace, tendrá un problema neurológico, ya sea que quede en estado vegetativo o con algún otro daño cerebral… pero lo mas seguro es que el nunca despierte…- las palabras dolían demasiado. Sentí que clavaban una daga en mi corazón._

_El se iba a ir, & me iba a dejar a mi sola._

_Sola._

_Recordé los gritos que echaba por mi boca, Jacob me jalaba para que no entrara al cuarto e hiciera una tontería. No podía dejar que desconectaran a Demetri. Yo sabia que el iba a despertar._

_-¡Jacob, suéltame!_

_-¡bella contrólate!, ¡entiende, debes dejarlo descansar!_

_- ¡NO!... ¡El despertara!... ¡yo lo se!- de alguna manera me solté del agarre de Jacob, entre al cuarto & Carlisle estaba desconectando a Demetri, su familia estaba llorando incontrolablemente. Me acerque a el cuando estaban retirando todos los aparatos las enfermeras. Me tire a su lado & comencé a llorar audiblemente _

_-¡no!… ¡por favor!… ¡llévame a mi pero a el no!- lo mire a los ojos pero los de el estaban cerrados, tenia su boca medio abierta, le di un casto beso mientras acariciaba su mejilla_

"_…"_

Desperté de los recuerdos amargos…

& volví a la cruda realidad.


	3. Venganza… la mas dulce

►**ADVERTENCIA: CONTIENE UN POCO DE PALABRAS FUERTES & ALGO DE LEMMON. LEER BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD.◄**

**Todos sabemos que Twilight & sus sagas son de nuestra maravillosa & encantadora escritora Stephanie Meyer. Pero la trama de esta historia es solo mía. E;R**

**Una Segunda Oportunidad**

~Capitulo 2. Venganza… la mas dulce~

**BPOV**

-UN POCO MÁS… ¡BELLA! YA ESTOY POR LLEGAR, JURO QUE SI… ¡MIERDA ESTAS TAN APRETADA!... MUEVETE MÁS AMOR- obedecí y me moví más rápido. Sentí un calor recorrer mi vientre. Nos volteamos quedando yo abajo y el arriba. Me di cuenta de que estaba recordando el sueño de hoy en la mañana y de cuando hice el amor por última vez. Tenia que recordar a Demetri cuando me acostaba con otro, solo así disfrutaba del "sexo" no de hacer "el amor". Me odiaba por que estaba empezando a cumplir la promesa que Demetri dijo que hiciera.

_Si yo muero, deja que alguien mas te ame, que alguien mas te haga sonreír, deja que alguien este en la cueva de la felicidad. Solo deja que entre a tu corazón esa persona por que tu quieras, no por que sientas que le debes algo. Obviamente que si quieres tener puro "sexo" pues adelante, creo que esta bien que lo disfrutes… pero sobre todo… Vuelve a amar mi vida. Dale una segunda oportunidad a todo. No lo hagas por mi… bueno si hazlo por mi, pero también… por ti._

Lo de amar, sonreír y dar una segunda oportunidad nunca lo iba a cumplir. Lo del sexo creo que ya lo estaba haciendo desde hace 1 año. No podía seguir así, no quería recordar a Demetri mientras me revolcaba con otro, esto degradaba la persona que fue Demetri en mi vida, a el no quería ensuciarlo.

-¡ABRE MAS LAS PIERNAS!... CREEME TE ENCANTARA CUANDO LA SIENTAS POR COMPLETO- dijo el idiota de James. Enterró su frente en la almohada donde estaba mi cabeza. Puse mi mano en su pecho desnudo y lo hice a un lado, me importaba poco si había llegado a su clímax, el estúpido a mi nunca me hiso llegar

-¿BELLA QUE MIERDAS TE PASA?, ¡NI SIQUIERA ME DEJASTE TENER MI PROPIO PINCHE ORGASMO!- se notaba que estaba encabronado, pero me valió madre

-¿que?, ¿No pudiste después de casi media hora de estarlo haciendo?, James yo me canso, pensé que iba a ser esto rápido. A mi me gusta que sea rápido y saber que su amigo ya esta bien despierto y seguro que me hará llegar a mi orgasmo

-pues… si quieres lo hago rápido para que tu tengas el tuyo… yo solo quiero complacerte- puso su mano en mi mejilla y yo rodé mis ojos, este tipo ya me estaba hartando.

-no gracias, ya hiciste que dejara de estar excitada- dije mientras jalaba las sabanas de la cama del cuarto de huéspedes. Estábamos en casa de Jasper, el dijo que hay seria mucho mejor todo.

-anda bella, no seas así… déjame demostrarte que soy el hombre que te puede hacer…- lo interrumpí

-¿feliz?, no james… ese hombre dejo de existir hace 3 años- dije recordando a Dem

-¿tanto lo amabas?- no le conteste. Según Emmet si le recordaba a Demetri haría que el plan se viniera abajo- bella yo puedo ser mejor que el… si quieres dejo de drogarme, de tomar, de hacer pendejada y media… dejo de hacer todo lo que el hacia… pero dame una oportunidad… yo se que no te decepcionare como el lo hiso- esas palabras hicieron que me encabronara, como podía decir el que Demetri me había decepcionado.

-no vuelvas a repetir que serás mejor que Demetri, no digas que el me decepciono por que nunca lo iso… el siempre procuro hacerme feliz- le dije a james, el acaricio una mano mía

-pero yo te puedo dar mas que eso… el te juro que siempre te haría feliz… pero yo te puedo dar una vida de alegría y felicidad… solo te pido que me des una oportunidad- rodé mis ojos, no sabia como, pero el plan se tenia que adelantarse mas. James me estaba hartando con esa estupidez del amor. Creo que a ningún chico le iba a quedar claro que yo ya no podía amar.

Pobres ingenuos.

-no lo se james… esto es muy rápido… aparte solo llevamos una semana tratándonos ni siquiera… olvídalo, me iré a duchar- dije, me levante y jale la sabana para enrollarme en ella. Camine hacia la puerta del baño, sabia bien que el plan no iba a salir bien esta noche así que decepcionaría a los chicos.

-bella… para por favor… tengo algo que decirte- me puse nerviosa cuando sentí su mano en mi brazo. Esas palabras significaban algo…

-james estoy un poco cansada, solo quiero meterme a bañar…- me interrumpió

-bella yo… yo te… yo te amo- esas palabras fueron suficientes. Sabia perfecto que esa era la señal. Recordé las palabras de Jasper

_-El te dirá que te ama, nos lo dijo a nosotros que después de invitarte a cenar o después de que tengan sexo en mi casa te dirá lo mucho que esta enamorado de ti- dijo Jasper con una sonrisa en su rostro_

_-pobrecito bella, lo harás quedar en ridículo- se rio Emmet _

_-eso y mas se merece el bastardo- dije con odio_

_-recuerda, la señal para empezar con el plan es que el te diga "que te ama"_

_-_¿Qué carajos acabas de decir?- pregunte disimulando estar impresionada

-que te amo, que estoy completamente enamorado de ti… que no se que mas hacer con este amor que llevo aquí- señalo su corazón. Me dieron ganas de reírme pero me contuve.

-James… es que… yo… no se que decirte… me has dejado… impresionada- mentí, recuerdo que antes esta clase de cosas nunca me salían puesto que era pésima para mentir. Pero después de unas clases que me dieron Tanya y Rosalie, funciono a la perfección

-solo dime que aceptas- dijo el con un brillo en sus ojos

- es que… todo esto ha sido… muy rápido… no se- me cagaba tener que hacerme la tonta pero Tanya lo había dejado claro

_-hazlo un poco sufrir bella, a ellos les encanta esta clase de juegos… mientras mas resistencia pongas, mas te estará chingando hasta que digas si. Ya después de eso, créeme… el idiota ese hará lo que tu digas._

- por favor bella, no lo pienses 2 veces- dijo con voz desesperada

- james de verdad ¿no te pasaste un poco con el crack?- dije acariciando su mejilla- tal vez y estés confundido… suele pasar después de ingerir demasiado…- me interrumpió

- no bella, no estoy drogado… bueno solo un poco pero tengo bien claro lo que quiero… y esa eres tu- dijo, puso una mano en mi cintura y me jalo hacia su pecho. Comenzó a besarme el cuello, eso me dio tanto asco.

Recordé cuando trato de abusar de mí. Si no hubiera sido por Jacob que llego a tiempo el desgraciado me hubiera hecho suya. Aun así, tenia que dejar que disfrutara un poquito, por que después de eso… jamás en su vida volvería a ser el mismo.

-vamos bella, se que tu también lo quieres… anda di que si- dijo con voz ahogada

-¿Qué si que?- pregunte haciéndome la ingenua

-que si me amas… que aceptas… que aceptas ser mi novia- dijo mirándome a los ojos. Lo de ser su novia no me lo esperaba.

Pobre, me daba lastima.

-pensé que tu y yo ya andábamos… después de tener sexo aquí…- dije con voz sensual, el lo capto, puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¡bella, me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo!- dijo el con emoción, rodé un poco mis ojos por como el había dicho esas palabras demasiado cursis- no sabes lo mucho que te amo y lo bien que te voy a tratar amor. De mi no vas a recibir ni una sola queja- dijo mientras me abrazaba. Asentí, mire el reloj de la mesita que estaba alado de la cama y vi que eran las 12:30. A esa hora me había dicho Jasper que de seguro ya estaban todos los del instituto en su casa, así que…

Era la hora de empezar a actuar.

-Amor- dije con voz melosa- sabes que se me antoja…- el me miro con atento mientras yo mordía mi labio inferior

-¿qu-que c-co- cosa?- tartamudeo y sabia que estaba nervioso. Lentamente me acerque a su oído

-se me antoja, que tu y yo… tengamos sexo en la sala principal- lentamente pase mi lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja y mordisque un poco

-pero… estamos en casa… ajena… dejaremos… marcas- dijo entrecortadamente. Dios como me daba risa este tipo

-que importa… mira los padres de Jasper no están, el y Rosalie salieron con los Cullen…- Jasper y Rosalie eran gemelos, Jasper salía con Alice y Rosalie con Emmet- así que tenemos la casa para nosotros… solos- volví a mordisquear su lóbulo y supe que lo excite mas

- parece que a ti importa donde lo hagamos ¿verdad?- yo negué- entonces vamos a la sala- me tomo de la mano y yo la solté- ¿por que sueltas mi mano?

-por que…- no sabia que carajos decirle- me quiero cambiar primero- esa era la excusa mas estúpida que había dicho

-aaa… pilla… ¿ósea que quieres que yo te quite la ropa?- me miro y me dio una sonrisa picara, yo le dije que si, recogí mi ropa del piso y me la comencé a poner enfrente de el. Sabía que lo estaba matando al pobre mientras me subía mi panti por debajo de la blusa que traía, era una blusa que me llegaba unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla, tenía un pequeño cinto de la misma tela, era de color rojo con cuadros y rayas de color rosa, gris, negro y blanco. Las mangas me llegaban un poquito arriba de los codos. Me puse unas botas color café que me llegaban hasta las rodillas y tenían una hebilla de lado de color dorado.

El idiota de james se iba a enredar en la cobija pero lo convencí de que no lo hiciera. Le dije que saliera tantito del cuarto por que quería hacer pipi. Tome mi teléfono de la bolsa que traía y le escribí un mensaje a Jasper

"_estamos por bajar, así que ten lista a la gente… el espectáculo esta por comenzar"_

Jasper me contesto

"_de acuerdo, estoy movilizando a la gente… recuerda que tienes que ir a la cocina y gritarle para que se pare y ahí… "CAPUM", explota la bomba"_

Me reí por el mensaje de Jasper. Salí del baño y james me estaba esperando, tome su mano y nos dirigimos a la sala, al bajar las escaleras tuve que sostenerme un poco de el ya que no alcanzaba a ver muy bien por que todo estaba oscuro y seguía siendo un poco torpe. Creo que eso nunca se me iba a quitar por más que tratara. Cuando llegamos a la sala el quedo parado enfrente de mi, yo hice como que lo tiraba y callo sentado en el mueble, me puse a horcajadas de el sentí un bulto en mi parte intima, era su pene que estaba erecto. Comencé a besarlo, lo bese en el cuello dejando marcas, me fui directo a su boca, el la abrió un poco para dejar entrar a mi lengua. Era un poco asqueroso por que James casi me quería tragar. Empezó a meter su mano por mi entrepierna, comenzó a subir hasta llegar a mi sexo, trato de hacer a un lado mi panti pero no se lo permití

-vamos bella… déjame meter mis dedos- dijo con voz ronca

- no te desesperes… ¿que acaso no quieres jugar un poco?- murmure sobre su boca y mordí su labio inferior estirándolo un poco y lentamente dejándolo ir por mis labios

-¿tu quieres jugar?- asentí moviéndome un poco sobre su miembro-solo… no me tortures- volví a estirar su labio y gimió un poco. A lo lejos se escucho unas risitas.

_¡Mierda!_, pensé para mí. Les había dejado bien claro a todos que no quería que hicieran ningún pinche ruido

-¿Qué se escucho?

-ha de ser el viento

- no… yo escuche perfecto que alguien se rio- james me iso a un lado para poder ver. Ya nos había descubierto y el plan se vendría abajo.

-James no fue nada- el no me hiso caso, no sabia que hacer. A penas se iba a levantar cuando recordé que estaba desnudo.

No lo pensé 2 veces… y tome su pene entre mi mano.

-bella… ¿Qué haces?- ni yo misma sabia que carajos iba hacer

-te dije que quería jugar…- comencé a masajear su pene y el se estremeció. El abrió sus piernas y yo me hinque para tener mejor acceso- acaso… tu… ¿no?- dije haciendo que mi voz sonara sensual, masaje mas su pene y… me iba a odiar por hacer esto. Di un escaso lengüetazo en la punta de su amiguito

-si… si quiero… jugar- dijo con voz ronca

-entonces, quédate donde estas… y disfruta- comencé a meter su pene a mi boca

-Bella… esto se siente… ¡carajo, tu si sabes como mamar!- dijo James, por dentro me estaba dando asco. Ya había hecho esto varias veces, pero tan solo recordar que ese bastardo quiso violarme… me daba repugnancia. No quise seguir mas & me puse de nuevo encima de James. Trato de desabrochar mi blusa pero de nuevo no se lo permití

-¡carajo!, entonces como quieres que lo hagamos si ni quieres destaparte

-parece que a ti no te ha quedado claro esto ¿verdad?- el solo me siguió mirando- te dije que quería jugar… esto es parte del juego

-y que mas sigue… ¿jugar a las escondidas?- apenas le iba a contestar cuando recordé que de todas maneras me iba a vengar de el.

-no… pero me diste una idea… ahora vengo, no me tardo- me levante y james me tomo de la muñeca

-¿a donde vas?

-voy por la crema chantillí que hay en el refrigerador… acaso no quieres quitarla con tu linda y sexy boca en donde quiera que la ponga- el me soltó y hasta me dijo el pendejo que me apurara, me sorprendió que no me preguntara como sabia yo que había crema, fui directo a la cocina y prendí la luz. Jasper, Alice, Leah y Paul estaban sentados en el piso de la cocina comiendo pizza

-¡buu!- dijo Jasper

-¡Idiota!, me espantaste- dije sarcásticamente

- así has de tener la conciencia… ¡cochinota!- dijo Leah parándose del piso y fue directo a picarme el estomago

- ya dejame en Paz Leah

-ai tu… "si James, quítame todo con tu linda & sexy boca"- según Leah me estaba imitando, pero iso una voz chillona & horrible que nada que ver con la mía.

-quisieras que tu voz fuera igual de genial que la mía… espera- fui directo al fregadero a vomitar

- ¿y eso?- pregunto Paul

- que no ves que se la mamo a su novio, amor- dijo Leah haciendo que me encabronara

-jodete- le saque el dedo de en medio

-aja, como tu digas hermanita- dijo Leah y puso su mano sobre mi hombro

- y… ¿en donde están todos?- pregunte

-m imagino que no hubieras querido que metiera a todo el instituto aquí en la cocina- dijo Jasper

-por su puesto que no… ¿pero donde están?- Jasper se levanto & nos dirigimos a una de las ventanas de la cocina que daban para la sala

-Emmet esta por haya- señalo detrás de un muro, se alcanzaba a ver un poco a la gente- tiene a todos los chicos del equipo de futbol… por haya esta Rosalie- señalo otro muro- ella tiene a todos los de la clase de James y uno que otro de nuestros salones… por haya esta Tanya y Kate- señalo otro muro- ellas tienen a los del taller de fotografía y los del anuario escolar. Los demás están desbalagados por la casa esperando la señal

- de acuerdo… creo que el plan saldrá a la perfección- choque las palmas con Jasper & los demás estaban riendo… excepto Alice

-¿que tienes Ali?- pregunte acercándome a ella

-es solo que… ¿bella no crees que es demasiado?... digo si quieres hacerlo sufrir entonces pégale en las bolas… o mándalo a golpear, que se yo

-Alice… si lo mando a golpear… ¿acaso dejaras que Jasper lo golpe?

-pues… yo…- tartamudeo

-no, claro que no lo dejarías y mucho menos a tu hermano… yo no quiero meter a nadie en problemas, y si esto hace que nadie salga culpable… pues que mejor ¿no lo crees?- dije un poco sarcástica

-si amor, tu no dejaras que lo golpeemos… aparte ya estamos hasta la madre de problemas y otro mas no creo que nos convendría

-es que yo no quiero que nadie salga lastimado- dijo Alice

- y nadie saldrá lastimado Ali… aparte recuerda lo que ese pendejo le trato de hacer a bella- dijo Paul. Eso iso que rabiara

- ni lo menciones Paul… hasta me dan ganas de enterrarle un palo de fierro en el culo- dije siendo sincera

- solo digo que es un poco pesado… pero haya ustedes… solo quiero que sepan que yo no los delatare- dijo Alice parándose

-gracias Ali… siempre puedo contar contigo- puse mi mano sobre su hombro

-pues… para que son los amigos ¿no?

-exacto- dije

-¡BELLA!... ¡POR QUE TARDAS TANTO AMOR!- la voz de James se escuchaba cerca de la cocina y esto iso que a todos se les pusiera la piel de gallina

-¡es que!… ¡estoy viendo en donde colocare la crema!... ¡tu quédate en el sillón, yo no tardo!… ¡AMOR!- todos se rieron por que le había dicho a James "amor", hasta Alice se rio. Me quede en la cocina unos cuantos segundos mas para verificar de nuevo el plan, le mande mensajes a Emmet, Rosalie & Kate para ponernos de acuerdo con la señal. Jasper me dijo que ya era hora de que le gritara

-¿seguro?- pregunte

-si bella… ya es el momento

-como tu digas… ¡mi vida!... ¡quiero que vengas a la cocina!- Jasper me susurro algo que le dijera- ¡pero camina lento!… te encantara la espera- dije con voz sensual. Todos nos asomamos por la ventana de la cocina y vimos que James se paro lentamente como yo le había dicho. Estábamos en línea Emmet, Rosalie, Tanya y Kate, contamos hasta 3 y gritamos

-¡SORPRESAAAA!- de repente se prendieron todas las luces y toda la gente salió a tomarle fotos a James desnudo, el trato de taparse su parte con un cojín de la sala

- ¡vamos James… posa para el anuario!- dijo Ben tomando fotos, todos se estaban burlando de el… tal como yo quería.

-¡WOW!, esta será la perfecta para la red social… ¿no lo crees Tanya?- le pregunto Kate

-claro que si hermanita… oye james… ¿no quieres que yo también te la mame?- pregunto Tanya y se escucho en su voz que fue sarcástica. Todos rieron por su comentario.

-hermano… esta vez te luciste. Mira que cojerte a la perra de Swan pensando que ella te iba a corresponder… ¡que bajo caíste!- dijo Mike burlándose de James. Antes eso me hubiera molestado, pero con lo descarada que era me importo poco.

-entonces, ¿lo que le ibas a quitar a Swan era crema o tu semen?- dijo Jessica- ¡upss! Se me olvido que tú no puedes eyacular- todos se rieron más. Todos los del instituto estaban rodeándolo, tomando fotos, video, haciendo comentarios graciosos. Se alcanzaba a ver hasta en el segundo piso la gente con su teléfono tomando fotos.

-¡MALDITA SEA!... ¡¿DONDE CHINGADOS ESTAS BELLA?- grito James, yo seguía en la cocina pero decidí ir a dar la cara. Abrí la puerta y todos voltearon a verme, conforme iba caminando las personas abrían paso para que pudiera llegar a donde estaba James. Cuando lo vi parecía el diablo en persona. Estaba colorado de la cara a causa del enojo, tenía sus manos bien puestas en los cojines que traía atrás y adelante para cubrir sus partes.

-¿me buscabas?… ¿amor?- dije mientras lo miraba de los pies a la cabeza. Me reí por mi comentario. Me fije quienes estaban detrás de mi y eran Leah, Rosalie, Kate, Tanya e Irina, estaban viendo fijamente a James.

-me puedes explicar… ¿!QUE CARAJOS ES TODO ESTO!- dijo señalando con sus ojos a todas las personas

-pues… personas tomando fotos, videos…- dije incrédula

-¡NO HABLO DE ESO BELLA!... ¡MIERDA!, ¿¡QUE HACE TODA ESTA GENTE AQUÍ!, ¡se supone que tu y yo estaríamos…

-que… ¿¡haciendo el amor! ...- pregunte sarcásticamente, todos rieron- por favor James, pensé que me conocías bien, tu mejor que nadie me lo dijiste hace unos meses…- dije haciéndole recordar que me había dicho que era una zorra y que me dejaba coger por quien quisiera

-ósea que… ¿hiciste esto por lo de hace unos meses?- dijo y se le salieron unas lagrimas

-aww… el bebe va a llorar- dijo Irina y todos nos reímos

- ¿no quieres tu osito, tu biberón y mantita?... o mejor, si quieres te llevo a la cama y te leo un cuento para que el bebe no llore- dijo Emmet y puso un puchero. Le pellizco las mejillas y De nuevo todos se rieron.

Esto era lo mejor.

-¿por que… lo hiciste?- pregunto James, todavía se le salían las lagrimas. No sabía si era por el coraje o de tristeza

-¿decepcionado?- dije acercándome a el y acariciando su mejilla- no llores, bebe… vele el lado positivo

-¿¡QUE PUTO LADO POSITIVO PUEDE TENER TODO ESTO!- me escupió un poco de saliva en la cara

-eww, qe asco…- dije quitándome la saliva de la cara

-pero bueno, como te seguía diciendo, con todo esto que acaba de pasar serás mas popular… ¿que eso no era lo que querías?... Qué no decías " yo el chico mas codiciado de toda la escuela saliendo con la chica mas popular, ¿no te gustaría? Hasta me hare POPULAR"- enfatice la palabra ultima

-hay que bonito… el bebe llorón quería juntarse con nosotros- dijo Jasper- Emmet dame un pañuelo que creo que voy a llorar- todos seguían riéndose & le seguían diciendo cosas.

James ya no sabia que hacer, miraba a todos los lados para ver por donde escapar. Pero como había mucha gente no se pudo dar ese lujo.

Y yo no se lo iba a permitir.

Me fui acercando mas a el y…

- te dije que me las ibas a pagar James… te deje muy claro que te iba hacer sufrir, que este día nunca se te iba a olvidar… te dije que me iba a vengar… y lo cumplí- dije mirándolo con furia. Si la mirada quemara, el pobre de James estuviera calcinado

-aparte… no tenia nada que hacer, y que mejor que molestarte con esto, sirve que me las cobraba por lo de hace meses

-eres una puta barata Swan- dijo mirándome fijo. Yo me reí

-pues sabes algo, si… si soy una puta barata, una perra, una chica que casi toda la escuela ya se la cogió, ¿y?... lo zorra tan siquiera a mi se me quita, pero a ti…- dije mientras me reía y estaba haciendo ademan con las manos mostrándolo de los pies a la cabeza- la puta vergüenza y la poca dignidad que tenias… "fum" se esfumaron- dije haciendo con mis manos como si algo desapareciera en el aire.

-¿todavía tenia dignidad?- pregunto Irina

-pobrecito… se ilusiono con bella- dijo Leah poniendo un puchero

- oye en serio, ¿que te hacia pensar que yo me iba a fijar en ti?...- me reí- sabias bien lo que me habías hecho y hasta te grite que me vengaría de ti… ¿o acaso ese día la puta barata de la profesora Thorne no quiso abrir las piernas?- todos hicieron un "uuuu", todos sabíamos que James andaba con la profe de matemáticas, hasta un día los escuche gritar en el aula, se la estaba cogiendo por que la puta le decía que se la metiera mas.

No sabia que tenia de interesante el pene de James, esta vez que lo hicimos el idiota tuvo como 3 orgasmos y yo ni siquiera uno. Todos le dijeron bromas de la profe de mate y quien sabe cuantas cosas más

-como me das risa… me a encantado verte así, convertido en un payaso…- me voltee a ver a todos- ¡chicos!, ¿¡no quieren ver a un fenómeno!- todos empezaron a gritar que si. De nuevo encare a James

-de acuerdo… el publico manda James, así que…- puse una de mis manos en el cojín delantero y la otra en el trasero

-no te atrevas…- dijo manteniendo sus labios muy cerrados

- lo siento… pero esto, es parte de mi venganza- se los quite y avente los cojines- ¡disfruten el espectáculo!- hicieron lo doble o triple de chistes, fotos, videos. Todos hicieron lo mismo que cuando fui a ver a james, abrían paso los de adelante mientras los de atrás cerraban el circulo para castrar a James.

-¡MALDITA!… ¡JURO QUE ME LAS PAGARAS SWAN!… ¡TE JURO QUE TE ARREPENTIRAS!- solo le grite un "aja" y le saque el dedo de en medio. Le enseñe el dedo pulgar a Jasper en forma de aprobación mientras el reía con Emmet, Paul y todas las chicas.

-¿¡bella que mierda es todo esto!- pregunto Jacob. No sabia que el andaba aquí, se suponía que el no estaba de acuerdo con toda esta mierda que yo hacia

-Jacob, hermanito- dije mientras lo abrazaba y le desacomodaba un poco el cabello. El era un chico muchísimo mas alto que yo, su piel era cobriza y el cabello casi lo traía al ras. Tenía un cuerpo de infarto que se parecía mucho al de los chicos deportistas, si el no fuera como mi hermano y mi mejor amigo… a el también le hubiera hecho un cumplido.

-¿que andas haciendo aquí?, pensé que estarías en Port Angels con Vanessa

-y lo estaba, solo que ya tiene rato que la deje en su casa. Cuando llegue yo a nuestra casa,- enfatizo las palabras "nuestra casa" ya que el vivía bajo el mismo techo que yo, al igual que Leah y Seth

- Sue me dijo que todavía no llegabas y se estaba preocupando por que Charlie llegaría en cualquier momento y según esto estabas castigada, así que le dije que se tranquilizara y sin que se diera cuenta me salí por la ventana del cuarto- Jacob siempre se preocupaba por mi al igual que Sue. Ella era la esposa de mi padre y la madre de Leah, Seth y Jacob.

Desgraciadamente los papas de Jacob murieron cuando estaba muy chico y prácticamente lo crio Sue como su tercer hijo

-¿entonces sabias en donde estaba?- el asintió- me seguiste, eh- le pique el estomago- osease que si te importo

-bells, claro que me importas. Eres como mi hermana… ahora explícame, ¿que jodidos es todo esto?- dijo y señalo a toda la gente que hacia escándalo

-umm… bueno, es que yo…- tartamudee un poco, me rasque un poco la cabeza y vi que Jacob fruncía el ceño. Sus ojos se entrecerraban como tratando de ver bien a algo o a alguien.

-¿Qué… carajos?- Seguí su mirada y me encontré a Vanessa riéndose con sus primas las Denali- maldita sea…- se puso colorado y sabia que era mi culpa. Yo había hecho que Vanessa viniera sin decirle nada a Jacob. El camino hacia donde estaba su novia y lo seguí

-Jake, espera- lo tome del brazo pero fácilmente se soltó de mi agarre

-Puedes decirme o mejor explicarme, ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto a Vanessa. Los ojos de mi cuñada casi se le salían por ver a Jacob

-Ja-Ja-Jake, Amor… que… sorpresa verte aquí- dijo sorprendida

-lo mismo digo yo… por favor Vanessa, evítate cambiarme de tema y contesta lo que te pregunte, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-amm… yo… - Vanessa no sabia que decir. Las Denali se me quedaron como diciendo "¿y este que?"

- se supone que como hace cinco horas te había dejado en tu casa

-lo se amor, es solo que… pues…

-yo la invite Jacob- dije finalmente. Jacob volteo a verme con cara de decepción. El no quería que yo sonsacara a la palomita blanca de su novia, pero en mi era inevitable

-bella… ¿¡QUE CHINGADOS…!- a Jacob casi se le salían los ojos cuando vio a James desnudo- ¡VANESSA, NO VEAS ESO!- Jacob le tapo los ojos con su mano, la cual cubrió a la perfección

- Jacob no seas un maricon y deja que mi prima vea esto- dijo Kate

-¿¡estas loca o que!

-no seas exagerado- dije- aparte, como si Vanessa no conociera las partes de un hombre- me burle un poco

-pues alomejor si las conoce, pero solo puede ver las mías- dijo el celoso de mi hermanito- como sea… ¡mierda bella!, osease que para esto te escapaste de la casa- dijo y señalo a James- y traes a mi novia para que vea miserias

-oye, esas miserias son las del chico mas guapo de toda la escuela. Bueno… el segundo mas guapo… Aparte, yo te deje muy en claro que ese cabron me las iba a pagar, y ya lo cumplí- dije gustosa

-¿tu no tienes llenadera verdad?- pregunto Jacob

-no… siempre quiero mas

-hay bells… que mal estas hermanita… algún día te pagaran con la misma moneda y créeme… te va a doler hasta el culo- le di poca importancia a lo que me dijo y decidió alejar un poco a Vanessa de mi y de sus primas.

-Jacob ni que nos la fuéramos a comer- dijo Tanya

-¡exagerado! – nos saco el dedo de en medio y se fue como 5 minutos con Vanessa. De seguro para hablar.

-bella, ya es un poco tarde y si Charlie no te ve… ¡MALDITA SEA!, ¡TAMBIEN LEAH!-grito cuando la vio- ¡nada mas falta que Seth también este aquí!

-no, el niño decidió quedarse a ver una película… es un aburrido- dije cuando era todo lo contrario. A Seth lo obligamos quedarse para que nos cubriera la espalda de que Sue y Charlie no se enterara que nos habíamos escapado su hermana y yo. Nos estuvo castrando todo el rato con que nos quería acompañar para ver en ridículo a James pero no lo dejamos.

-aja, piensas que te voy creer… aun así ni creas que Sue no se dio cuenta, por que dijo que te vio salir por la ventana de tu cuarto cuando Leah se estaba yendo- a ella no se le escapaba nada

-pues como sea, yo me quedo aquí- dije con firmeza

- no te dejare aquí, ni a ti ni a Leah… y mucho menos a ti- dijo viendo a Vanessa. Ella asintió y se fue con sus primas a la cocina

-oye ella no tiene la culpa… ya te dije que yo fui por ella a su casa y la obligue a venir. Con ella no se te ocurra enojarte, ni siquiera decirle una maldición Jacob Black, por que te juro que en tu vida te lo perdono- dije ya un poco enojada.

-bueno, ya no digo nada… pero bella, no es que no quiera que la invites, al contrario, te agradezco que veas en Vanessa como una segunda mejor amiga. Es solo que… con tu comportamiento…

- ya lo se, se que soy una descarada y que no quieres que Vanessa se vuelva igual o peor que yo

-No bella, no es eso… es solo que no quiero que los demás piensen que ella también te esta ayudando… varios de los que has lastimado conocen a Vanessa desde mas tiempo que tu y ya casi no le quieren hablar- eso no lo había pensado, si tan siquiera Vanessa me hubiera dicho tal vez y lo hubiera reconsiderado un poco… un momento, otra vez la sensible bella, si ellos me castraron por mucho tiempo por que yo no hacer lo mismo

-pues lo siento por ellos. Yo tuve que soportar sus estupideces… hay están las consecuencias de sus actos, así que no vengan con esas mamadas de que alomejor Vanessa es igual que yo

-lo que trato de decir es que esto esta mal… tu no eras así, tu eras pura sonrisas. No eras amargada como ahora… a veces siento que perdí a mi amiga y que hay un demonio dentro de ti que te controla… y aunque no lo creas me duele y me da coraje verte así y que te comportes de esa manera- dijo con una cara de tristeza que ni podía con ella. Sabía bien que a Jake le molestaba que yo hiciera todo esto, que fuera otra persona diferente, y mas que invitara a todo esto a mi cuñada.

Vane tampoco estaba de acuerdo con todo esto pero era una de mis mejores amigas, ella no me juzgo como lo hicieron los demás. Los Cullen y los hale tampoco me dijeron nada, solo me mencionaba unas cosas sobre mi comportamiento. Las Denali, mas Tanya si me molestaban un poco, pero cuando vieron mi actitud decidieron parar y mejor llevar la fiesta en paz. Después de que se casaran Sue y Charlie, Leah, Seth y Jacob, siempre estábamos discutiendo. Los primeros días de cuando… cuando mi vida dejo de tener sentido yo no sabia que mas hacer y me la pasaba encerrada. Fueron tiempos difíciles para mi, pero los supere y no pensaba volver a ser la bella de antes.

-pues ni modo, así soy y si quieres aceptarme así, que bien… y si no, pues que mal. Pero yo no pienso cambiar Jacob y que de nuevo me vean con barreras abajo- dije firme y hay quedo nuestra conversación.

El le hablo a Leah y le dijo que ya era hora de irnos, yo como pude me escape de casa de Jasper sin que me viera, la zorra de Jessica me aventó mi bolsa, Salí y me subí a mi carro. Era un Mercedes Guardián de color negro, mi padre me lo regalo cuando cumplí 17, tenía una camioneta Chevrolet Pick pero era vieja y hacia un ruido espantoso. Antes en mi vida me hubiera visto en un carro como estos, eran carísimos y difíciles en cuestión de mantenimiento. Pero como a Charlie lo habían ascendido en su puesto de jefe de policía, ahora el era el encargado de supervisar el área de Forks, la Push, Port Angels y Seattle, así que ganaba mas dinero.

Arranque y Salí a carretera, no sabia a donde ir así que di vueltas por el centro de Forks, me pare en un servicar y compre un six de kloster, un sex N' the Beach y unos cigarrillos. Destape una lata y comencé a tomar rápido, pareciera que no hubiera bebido nada en años. Cuando me termine el six comencé a tomar la otra bebida, me aburrí un poco y puse algo de música, conecte el Ipod al estéreo y comencé a buscar cualquier canción, puse Guns N' Roses- Welcome to the Jungle, y comencé a cantar como loca

"_Welcome to the jungle_

_We take it day by day_

_If you want it you're gonna bleed_

_But it's the price you pay_

_And you a very sexy girl_

_That's very hard to please_

_You can taste the bright lights_

_But you won't get them for free_

_In the jungle_

_Welcome to the jungle_

_Feel my, my, my, serpentine_

_Wow, I, I wanna hear you scream"_

Me la pase muy tarde en la calle, fui a cargar gasolina y hacia algo de frio, prendí un cigarro y lo fume, eso tan siquiera hacia que me diera un poco de calor. Ya de plano cuando me aburrí decidí irme a la casa.

Maneje con cuidado y gritándole a los demás conductores que se fijaran, cuando sabia bien que era mi culpa. Cuando por fin llegue no reconocí mi casa hasta que recordé que la habían remodelo. Charlie construyo para hacer 3 cuartos más que eran los de Seth, Leah y Jacob. A Leah y Jacob les compro también carro, a Seth no ya que el era más travieso y más propenso a los accidentes por ser un niño hiperactivo, aparte de que Sue no quiso.

Como pude busque las llaves de la casa pero no las encontré, así que me fui por la parte de atrás, busque perfectamente mi árbol para subir a mi habitación. Cuando iba subiendo vi unos ojos brillosos enfrente de mi, hiso un chillido y me di cuenta de que era un mapache. El estúpido me gruño y se me aventó encima de mi cara, los dos caímos al piso y lo avente.

-¡ESTUPIDO MAPACHE!- casi lo pateo, pero en el estado en el que iba no le atinaría muy bien, el muy pinche corrió y mi pie pego contra el árbol

-¡ESTUPIDA MADRE NATURALEZA!- grite, sabia que debía callarme por que si no despertaría a los vecinos o peor aun, a mi "familia". Cuando me estaba sobando el pie en el césped alcance a ver algo brilloso, eran mis llaves; me imagino se habían caído de mi bolsa cuando trate de patear al animal. Las tome junto con mi bolsa & me dirigí a la puerta principal. Abrí la puerta con sumo cuidado y la cerré, camine muy despacito tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Cuando estaba a punto de dar el primer pasó para subir la escalera… se prendió la luz. Mi corazón latió rápido, apreté mis ojos y arrugue mi nariz, ni quería voltear a ver a la persona que me esperaba

-¿Qué horas son estas de llegar señorita?- pregunto Sue, exhale. Mi corazón se alivio al saber que era ella la que me esperaba y no mi padre

-ei Hola… Sue, ¿Cómo estas?, ¿que te hiciste? por que te ves hermosa hoy- dije burlonamente mirándola

-no me cambies el tema Isabella- dijo severamente- ¿Por qué llegas hasta ahorita?

-mira Sue, en primera soy Bella, no Isabella- dije enfatizando mi nombre, ella mas que nadie sabia como odiaba que me llamaran por mi nombre completo

-y en segunda, tu no eres nadie para hablarme de esa forma, yo puedo hacer y deshacer en mi vida lo que se me venga en gana

- mira soy la esposa de tu padre, que eso te quede bien claro is… bella, y si te hablo de esa forma es por que me preocupas hija. Mira que horas son-dijo señalando el reloj de la sala- son las 5:50 de la madrugada y apenas llegas a casa.

-como tu has dicho, solo eres la esposa de mi padre. Hasta hay… aparte, es temprano, eh llegado mas tarde Sue así que no me empieces a sermonear ¿ok?- Sue movía la cabeza en forma de desaprobación, me valió, otra vez iba a subir cuando me volvió a hablar

-no eh terminado de hablar contigo bella- rodee los ojos y la volví a encarar

-¿que se te ofrece?, dime rápido por que me tengo que ir a dormir, mañana es día "familiar"- dije haciendo mis dedos las comillas- y no quiero que me empiecen a decir sobre esto

-¿Dónde andabas?

-era eso… por dios Sue, eso si quieres lo hablamos mañana…- me interrumpió

-contéstame- dijo firme, yo rodee mis ojos

-por hay

-¿donde es por hay?

-dando vueltas en el carro con Leah, escuchando música, bebiendo hasta emborracharme y fumando… ¿eso querías oír?- dije enojada

-¿solo estabas haciendo eso?- dijo, estaba segura que ya le habían dicho que estaba en casa de Jasper

-si solo eso- rodee los ojos

-¿por que mientes hija?, se que estabas en casa de Jasper haciendo…- trago saliva- reír a mucha gente con la broma esa que le hiciste a este muchacho James

-te dijo Seth ¿verdad?- pregunte, era el único capaz de hacer que lo descubrieran por lo inquieto que era. Juro que iba a matar al enano ese.

-no importa quien me lo dijo… ¿Por qué lo haces?- dijo acercándose a mi y tratando de acariciar una mejilla mía, yo voltee la cara un poco

-se que nunca te ah gustado hablar del tema, pero sabes bien que en mi tienes a alguien en quien confiar cielo. Siempre te eh visto como una hija… se que lo de tomar, fumar, drogarte, por que aunque no lo creas se que te sigues drogando- dijo contendiendo lagrimas- también lo de hacerte la fuerte, poniendo una barrera y andar haciendo maldades… todo eso se que lo haces por lo que le paso a tu mama y a Demetri. Pero hija la vida sigue y tienes que hacerlo, no por que te lo estoy pidiendo, ni tampoco por que sientas remordimiento, hacia tu padre, tus amigos, o cualquier otra persona que te lo pida. Hazlo por ti caramelito… hazlo solo por ti mi vida… Date una segunda oportunidad bella- no me di cuenta cuando comencé a llorar, rápidamente me quite las lagrimas, nadie podía verme así. Tenia que ser fuerte

- parece que ni tu ni nadie me comprende y me comprenderá- me miro dudosa- y como lo van a hacer, si a ustedes no les a pasado lo que a mi, ¡a ti no se te murió tu mama en un accidente automovilístico junto con su esposo!, ¡a ti no se te murió tu novio por una jodida sobredosis!, ¡ni a ti ni a nadie les ha pasado por la mente sentir este vacio!, ¡Este pinche jodido vacio que llevo desde hace años cargando!, ¡como pueden decir que yo puedo tener una segunda oportunidad, cuando mi vida se fue al carajo desde hace mucho tiempo!, cuando deje de funcionar… cuando deje de existir y sentir… cuando lo perdí todo- las lagrimas seguían corriendo por mis mejillas, Sue también estaba igual

-se que tienes mucho resentimiento hacia la vida bella, pero eso no quiere decir que hayas dejado de existir cariño… mírate, tan solo vete en el espejo… ¿esto es lo que quieres para ti?, ¿acaso no te gustaría volver a empezar y dejar todo atrás?

- y después que… volver a ser la bella de antes, alegre, simpática, divertida… no Sue, esa bella murió hace mucho tiempo, y dudo que vaya a regresar-dije ya sin ganas de hablar

- me duele verte así bella, destruida, mal- dijo poniendo un pedazo de cabello detrás de mi oído- Se que algún día vas a cambiar mi vida, algún día vas a poder volver a ser Feliz, se que regresaras mi vida… Solo te pido que durante el proceso, no seas ya tan dura contigo misma- dijo mirándome como lo hacia… como lo hacia mi madre.

-ai Sue… yo nunca volveré a ser la misma. Nunca seré como antes… ¿sabes? Ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto, me enferma tan solo estar hablando contigo… dejame en paz y preocúpate por tus propios asuntos y deja que yo resuelva los míos. No te vuelvas a meter en mis asuntos, deja de preocuparte por mi y mejor preocúpate por tus hijos y tu marido, que estoy segura que ya le dijiste a mi padre que me escape, pero, ¿que crees?, no me importa, de todas maneras creo que lo que me queda de vida estaré castigada así que ya estarás contenta…

-se que lo dices por que de nuevo estas poniendo la barrera de "bella la fuerte" pero esta bien, has y deshaz lo que quieras… solo que no quiero que lleves entre las patas a tu familia, por que tal vez y en ese momento… estaremos cansado de ayudarte y alentarte- fue lo ultimo que dijo, le di la espalda y me dirigí a mi habitación. Cerré con candado y me deslice hacia al piso.

Como todas las noches llore ante el recuerdo de mi madre y el de Demetri. Dolía como una daga al corazón. Me levante, fui a acostarme a mi cama, alado de mi cama había una mesita de noche que tenia un cajón y una puerta. Abrí la puerta, tome la botella de whisky, la destape y comencé a beber. Debajo de mi almohada tenia la foto de Demetri, era una foto donde salíamos los dos. Estábamos saliendo del cine de Seattle, el salía con la caja de palomitas en la boca y yo con el popote del refresco también en la boca, recuerdo que esa foto la tomo con su teléfono y enseguida fuimos a imprimirla como recuerdo. Acaricie la cara de Demetri

-no sabes lo mucho que te amo y la falta que me haces… desearía estar contigo en donde quiera que te encuentres- le di un beso a la fotografía, llore más hasta que me quede dormida.

_**Hola… si soy yo, la creadora de este Fic, Emma, he he:D… Por cierto gracias por lo rewievs, aunque sean muy poquitos son lindos. Pero por lo poco se empieza ¿no?. Díganme por favor que les pareció el primer & segundo capitulo… es muy triste lo que le paso a bella, primero se muere su madre & unos meses después su novio:/… **_

_**Aunque no lo crean, Demetri si la amaba, la amaba con toda su alma, aunque fuera un alcohólico & drogadicto pero la amaba, si no no le hubiera pedido que volviera a amar…Que les pareció la broma que le hicieron a James, estuvo muy pesada ¿cierto?, pero es parte de la venganza de bella (¡el muy asqueroso trato de violarla!), también se que se han de preguntar ¿& Edward?, ¿Dónde esta nuestro hermoso & sexy hombre? Déjenme decirles que el es el que salvara a bella, por lo tanto creo que llegara en 3 capítulos mas. **_

_**No se por que pero me encanta esta bella, mas que nada cree esta bella por que siempre que leo un Fic "a bella le hacen esto", "a bella le hacen aquello" "bella llora por amor" "bella se desilusiona" etc. Etc. Siempre le hacen daño a bella & la verdad ya estoy hasta el gorro de que siempre que leo Fics ella sufre y antes de que se acabe la historia hay un "feliz por siempre" (eso no quiere decir que en esta historia no lo haya) pero decidí como dice mi amiga Meli "salir de compostura", hacer que bella en ves de que ella sufra, hacer sufrir a los demás por las cosas que le hagan… no le importa ser descarada ni nada de eso. Lo único que le interesa es llevar el día tanto como ella pueda & vengarse.**_

_**Para las que leen mi otro Fic en el Facebook & que estoy segura que ya leyeron el primer capitulo de este… ya se imaginaran de donde saque lo de la sobredosis:D**_

_**Creo que eso es todo. Nos leemos hasta el sig. capitulo**_

_**Emma**_


End file.
